Don't leave me Wookie!
by Kim TaeNa
Summary: Yesung sedang galau.. Menjelang hari ulang tahunnya, Wookie-nya tercinta malah menandakan tanda- tanda selingkuh sama Henry. Waduuh... Bakal gimana niih si Yesung? Belum lagi temen- temen se dorm malah manas- manasin lagi.. YeWook fanfict! :


**Don't leave me Wookie!**

CAST :: All member Super Junior (15)

Genre :: Humor Parody gila- gilaan..

Summary :: Apa jadinya kalau Ryeowook selingkuh sama Henry? fabfict gaje juga, niih... hhahaha

Disclaimer :: All member super junior adalah milik Tuhan dan milik diri mereka sendiri

**

* * *

**

Yesung melongo didepan kamarnya. Ia menajamkan pendengarannya dengan tampang panic, curiga, fristasi, bingung, dsbg dah..

" Jangan! Jangan! Nanti ketahuan Yesung hyung.." Ucap Wookie pelan dengan nada siaga.

" Nggak apa- apa kalau disini. Nggak bakalan ketahuan." Kali ini suara Henry.

" Jangan, dong.. Kamu mau Yesung hyung tau terus marah sama aku?" Kali ini suara Wookie terdengar manja.

" Nggak bakalan ketahuan, deh. Aku jamin." Ucap Henry lagi.

Hening sementara.

" Aarrggh.. Sakit! Sakit bodoh!" Seru Wookie frustasi. " Kan kubilang jangan disitu!"

" Mianhaeo, Wookie.. Tapi santai aja, deh.. Yesung hyung kan babo. Dia nggak bakal sadar.."

" Aduuh.. Jadi merah banget, niih.. Gimana, dong?" Kali ini suara Wookie terdengar memelas.

" Tutupin plester aja. Dia nggak bakal ngeh, kok.. Aku jamin.." Ucap Henry.

" Ya, udah.. Kamu keluar duluan aja.. Aduuh.. Mana sih bajuku? Kok nggak ada? Tadi kamu lempar kemana, sih?"

" Tuh, diujung kamar.. Ya udah.. Aku keluar duluan, ya.."

Henry berjalan keluar pintu.

Yesung yang kaget langsung kabur kebalik tembok dan mengintip. Ia melihat Henry keluar dari kamarnya secara diam- diam dan berjalan kearah ruang tengah.

Tanpa banyak bicara Yesung langsung berjalan cepat dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

" Wookie?" Tegurnya pelan.

Wookie tersentak. " Euh, hyung.. Sejak kapan disitu?" Tanyanya panic sambil merekatkan plester di tengkuk lehernya.

Yesung menatap gelagat dongsaengnya itu curiga. " Itu kenapa?"

" Nggak apa- apa, kok.. Cuma lecet." Jawab Wookie lagi lebih panic.

Yesung sebenarnya nggak percaya begitu saja dengan pengakuan Wookie yang memang kelihatan sangat men-cu-ri-ga-kan. Tapi ia memilih diam.

" Kita ke ruang tengah aja, yuk." Ajak Wookie sambil merangkul lengan Yesung dengan lembut. Yesung hanya mengikuti langkah Wookie dengan seribu tanda Tanya besar dikepalanya.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Yesung pov_

Aku nggak bisa tidur malam ini. Kupandangi Ryeowook manisku yang sudah terlelap diatas tempat tidurnya. Aaargh! Pikiranku kacau kalau mengingat kejadian sore tadi. Ryeowook dan Henry. Di dalam kamar. Secara sembunyi- sembunyi. Apa yang mereka lakukan?

Apa Wookie selingkuh?

Nggak mungkin!

Terus apa yang kudengar? Mereka kelihatan (maksudnya kedengaran kali, oppa..) sedang….

Aku meringis ngeri membayangkan my lovely super cute Wookie love (panjang banget namanya) sama Henry….

Aaaarggh! Aku malahan ngga berani membayangkannya!

Mataku mulai berkaca- kaca. Apa Wookie lebih menyayangi Henry daripada aku? Apa bersamanya lebih menyenangkan? Kalau memang begitu… Aku..

Aku mungkin rela melepasnya. Asalkan dia bahagia.

" Nggh.." Tiba- tiba Wookie membuka matanya.

Aku langsung mengucek mataku dan menatapnya.

" Hyung nggak tidur?" Tanyanya pelan sambil menguap.

" Aku.. Masih belum mengantuk.." Ucapku pelan.

Wookie melangkah meninggalkan tempat tidurnya dan naik keatas tempat tidurku dan bersandar disisiku. " Apa ada masalah, hyung?" Tanyanya lembut.

" Tidak ada. Aku hanya nggak mengantuk. Lebih baik kau tidur lagi saja."

" Aku nggak bisa tidur kalau hyung juga belum tidur." Jawabnya manja sambil memainkan jemarinya.

Benar- benar menggemaskaaaann!

" Ngomong- ngomong, hyung mau hadiah apa untuk ulang tahunmu nanti?" Tanyanya.

Oh, Wookie.. kejadian hari ini aja udah kayak hadiah yang berisi bom untukku. Masih mau ngasih hadiah lagi?

" Hyung?" Tanyanya membuyarkan lamunanku.

Aku mengangkat bahu. " Biar kupikirkan nanti. Kau tidur sajalah."

Awalnya Wookie menatapku sambil merengut kesal lalu mengangguk. " Aku tidur disini aja, ya.." Ucapnya lagi.

Kali ini aku nggak bisa nggak tersenyum. Aku mengangguk sambil menarik kepala Wookie lebih dekat bersandar dibahuku. " Tentu, my love.."

Wookie langsung menyandarkan tubuhnya dan dalam waktu singkat ia sudah tertidur pulas disisiku.

Aku mengecup kepalanya lembut. " Mimpi indah, ya.."

0o0o00o0o0o00oo0

Aku duduk sambil memandang keluar jendela. Huuf.. Musim panas bukanlah musim kesukaanku. Jangan tanya kenapa? Yah karena panas pastinya, lah.. (author juga tau)

" Hyung!" Seru Sungmin sambil menepuk bahuku.

Aku menoleh. " Nae?"

" Mana Wookie?" Tanyanya cepat.

Aku mengernyitkan dahi. Tumben Sungmin nyari Wookie. Ada apakah gerangan.

" Kalau Wookie, tadi dia keluar sama Henry." Jawab heechul hyung mengagetkanku.

Aku melotot menatap hyung tercantikku itu. " Sama Henry? Kemana?"

Heechul mengangkat bahu. " Kan dia pacarmu, kenapa ngga tau. Aku sih ngga tau. Tapi tadi wookie kelihatan senang dan berpakaian rapih."

Aku semakin lemas mendengarnya.

" Apa Wookie kencan sama Henry, ya?" Tanya Sungmin polos.

" Minnie!" Kyuhyun langsung menarik Sungmin menjauh dariku. Aku sudah terduduk lemas dilantai.

" Wookie selingkuh…" Ucapku tak percaya.

" Hyung! Jangan frustasi dulu! Jangan bunuh diri dulu! Ini masih belum ketahuan!" Seru Kyuhyun panic sambil mengguncang- guncangkan bahuku kencang. " Hyung! Sadarlah! Jangan mati dulu!"

" Siapa yang mau mati, heh!" Bentakku sambil menggeplak kepalanya kencang.

Kyuhyun meringis memamerkan senyum iblisnya. " Habis hyung kayak orang mau bunuh diri."

" Sudahlah, hyung.. Masih banyak ikan dilaut." Ucap Sungmin sambil menepuk- nepuk bahuku.

Lho? Niih anak makin ngaco.

Aku menatapnya kesal. " Apa hubungannya ikan sama Wookie?"

( Gubrakk!)

Sungmin menatapku gemas. " Maksudku masih banyak orang lain. Kalau Wookie bahagia sama Henry memang hyung bisa apa? Relakan aja.."

Aku mengangguk mengerti. Eh tunggu! Ini bukan saatnya bersikap tenang jong woon! Aku menyayangi Wookie lebih dari apapun (noo! Please love me oppa! *author tiba- tiba muncul tapi langsung ditendang Yesung oppa*). Kalau dia selingkuh! Aku nggak akan tinggal diam!

Wookiee! Please don't leave me! Aku langsung berlari kearah kamarku.

_Yesung pov end_

" Buahahaaha! Lelucon bagus, Minnie!" Tawa Kyuhyun sambil memeluk tubuh mungil Sungmin.

Sungmin hanya balas tersenyum girang. " Kita tinggal konfirmasi ke Wookie dan Henry, niih.." Balasnya.

Didekat mereka, Heechul hanya bisa terkekeh geli menahan tawanya. Wajah bodoh Yesung yang kepanikan nggak bisa ia hapus dari ingatannya.

" Yesung, babo.." Ucapnya sambil tertawa pelan.

0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0

Ryeowook tersenyum lembut sambil menatap Henry.

Pemuda super cute itu masuk duluan kedalam dorm. Ia membukakan pintu untuk hyungnya itu.

" Gomawo." Jawab Ryeowook manis.

Henry balas tersenyum.

" Ehem!" Dehaman keras dari Yesung membuyarkan dunia mereka. Keduanya langsung menatap Yesung kaget.

" Hyung? Anneyeong.." Sapa Ryeowook.

Yesung memandangi Ryeowook curiga. Lalu memandangi Henry lagi. " Dari mana tuh?"

" Kami dari taman hiburan. Seru lho hyung!" Jawab Ryeowook polos. " Tadi aku bawa oleh- oleh gulali buat hyung, tapi karena kelihatannya enak kumakan saja dijalan dengan Henry." Lanjutnya lagi. Benar- benar polos!

Yesung kini melotot._ Nih anak santai banget, sih ngomongnya!_ Pikir Yesung kesal.

" Aku lelah.. Aku kekamar dulu, hyung.. Malam.." Ucap Henry sambil melangkah melewati Yesung.

Kini tinggal dua manusia itu berdiri saling berhadapan.

" Hyung kenapa? Mau menunggu seseorang disitu?" Tanya Ryeowook sambil melangkah mendekati Yesung.

" Ngapain aja disana?" Tanya Yesung. Pandangannya tertuju pada plester coklat yang masih menempel di tengkuk Ryeowook. Kejadian kemarin kembali diingatnya.

" Main lah.." Jawab Ryeowook sambil tertawa polos. " Aku ke kamar dulu, ya.." Ucapnya sambil mencium Yesung sekilas dan berjalan meninggalkan pemuda itu.

Yesung masih melongo memandangi pintu dorm mereka. Uwaaaaarrggghh!

_Yesung pov_

Aku duduk mematung diatas tempat tidurku.

Wookie sendiri sedang mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk kecil. Aku sekali- kali meliriknya dan dengan jelas aku melihat plester itu.

" Tengkukmu kenapa sih sebenarnya?" Tanyaku akhirnya.

Wookie menatapku kaget. Seketika wajahnya memerah malu. Ia menunduk. Apa- apaan sih gayanya itu? Membuatku semakin penasaran! Kemarin nggak begitu- begitu amat.

" Aku tergores meja." Jawabnya malu.

Hwad? Tergores! Alasan sama kayak kemarin! Tapi yang kudengar kemarin, kan?

" Bener?" Tanyaku ragu.

Ia kini menatapku bingung. " Hyung nggak percaya?" Tanyanya dengan suara bergetar.

Aaarhg! Kalau dia sudah begitu, aku yang kalah menatapnya. Aku berjalan dan duduk disisinya.

" Bukan begitu.. Aku kan hanya ingin tahu.." Ucapku sambil merangkul pinggangnya lembut. Merapatkan tubuhnya padaku.

" Tapi hyung nggak percaya lagi padaku, kan? Hyung kelihatan curiga padaku.." Kini suaranya berubah parau.

Aku semakin ngga enak hati, niih.. Aduuh.. Niih anak tau aja cara biar aku luluh sama dia.

" Nggak.. Masa hyung mu ini berbohong.." Ucapku meyakinkan sambil mencium rambutnya lembut.

" Bener?" Tanyanya memastikan. Lho, kok? Jadi terbalik? Yang tadi nggak percaya kan aku..

" Iya.." Jawabku sambil tersenyum lembut.

Wookie tersenyum. " Saranghae hyung!" Serunya sambil memelukku.

Aku balas memeluknya. Namun, apa benar dia masih mencintaiku. Aku atau Henry, nih?

_Yesung pov end_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Yesung menyandarkan tubuhnya dijendela

Kenyataan kalau hari ini ia harus dirumah lagi tanpa Wookie membuatnya semakin kesal. Ia melirik kearah Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk disofa sambil menonton tv dengan mesra. Terkadang Kyuhyun mencium Sungmin atau Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun dan memainkan rambut cowok itu.

Yesung semakin muak!

Merasa diperhatikan, Kyuhyun menatap hyungnya.

" Hyung kenapa sih? Kok ngeliatain aku sama Minnie mulu? Iri, ya.. Mau mesra- mesraan juga? Cari Wookie hyung gih.." Goda Kyuhyun sambil cengengesan.

Yesung melotot tapi dengan tampang babonya yang khas.

" Apa hari ini Wookie menghabiskan waktu dengan Henry lagi?" Tanya Sungmin namun ia menatap Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. " Tadi kulihat mereka keluar bersama."

Kali ini Sungmin menatap Yesung dengan tampang turut berduka atas kaburnya Wookie tercinta. " Mungkin Wookie hanya ingin mengajak Henry jalan- jalan selama ia nginep disini, hyung.. Jangan salah paham dulu."

Yesung menatap dongsaeng imutnya itu. " Masa? Tapi waktu itu mereka.."

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menatap Yesung penasaran. Menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan hyungnya itu.

" Aiish, sudahlah! Lupakan!" Seru Yesung sambil berjalan meninggalkan ruang tengah menuju kamarnya.

" Aku jadi kasihan sama Yesung hyung." Gumam Sungmin manja sambil menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengecup kepala Sungmin sesekali sambil tersenyum licik. " Tenang aja, hyung.. Kalau ngga begini nggak akan seru. Aku bener- bener salut sama Wookie hyung yang seperti itu, deh."

" Henry juga." Ucap Sungmin mengingatkan.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. " Aku harus berterima kasih karena mereka rencanaku jadi berjalan lancer. Tinggal menunggu hari H-nya aja, niih.." Ucap Kyuhyun lagi sambil cengengesan.

Sungmin ikut tersenyum membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi dalam rumah tangga YeWook couple selanjutnya.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

" Cepat pindah ke kamarmu!" Seru Kangin sambil menendang- nendang Yesung yang sudah berbaring diatas tempat tidurnya.

" Nggak mau!" Bantah Yesung sambil mengetuk- ngetuk cangkang ddangkoma.

" Kim jong woon!" Seru Kangin lagi. Kali ini appa menatap Teukie umma kehabisan kata- kata.

Teukie langsung duduk disisi Yesung. " Memang kau kenapa dengan Wookie? Bertengkar?"

" Nggak, kok.. Aku kan hanya ingin berkunjung kekamar kalian. Nggak boleh, memangnya?"

Teukie hanya mengangkat bahu. " Tapi jangan naikkan kura- kura itu diatas tempat tidur Young Woon. Kotor jadinya."

Yesung menatap hyung tertuanya sekilas lalu bangun sambil membawa ddangkoma. " Kita pergi yuk, ddangko.. Nggak ada yang saying lagi sama kita." Ucapnya melas sambil berjalan keluar kamar.

" Tuh anak kenapa sih? Frustasi banget! Ngomong sama kura- kura lagi.." Seru Kangin kesal sambil membaringkan tubuhnya diatas tempat tidur.

Teukie hanya tersenyum sambil menatap Kangin lembut. " Biarkan aja dia.."

Kangin menatap Teukie. " Benar, sekarang tinggal kita, kan?" Tiba- tiba dia menarik Teukie masuk dalam pelukannya.

" Eh tunggu! Pintunya belum dikunci!" Seru Teukie panic.

Yesung sekarang sudah tengkurep (jadi sama kayak ddangkoma) di lantai ruang tengah sambil mengetuk- ngetuk cangkang ddangkoma, berharap kura- kuranya itu mau keluar.

" Hey, ddangko.. Aku butuh teman untuk bicara, niih… Wookie dan Henry masih belum pulang." Ucapnya frustasi.

" Padahal besok hari ultahku. Kok dia begitu, siih.." Kini suara Yesung berubah memelas.

" Cuma kamu yang mau menemaniku, ddangko.. Kita hidup bersama selamanya, yaa.." Ia meraih ddangkoma dan memeluk cangkang kecil itu.

" Huuaaahh!" Yesung menguap lebar. Dan beberapa menit kemudian dia sudah tertidur di lantai.

Kyuhyun sudah tertawa geli tanpa suara dibalik tembok sambil memperlihatkan kelakuan hyungnya itu. Heechul disebelahnya juga sudah memukul- mukul bahu Kyuhyun saking gelinya. Tapi akhirnya keduanya berhenti tertawa sambil menarik nafas.

" Bagaimana hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil menahan tawa. Ia berbisik agar Yesung nggak mendengar suaranya.

Heechul mengacungkan jempolnya. " Success.. Kau memang ahli bikin siasai, Kyu." Pujinya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk mengerti sambil mengintip kearah Yesung yang sudah ngorok dilantai. Dan detik itu juga ia langsung berlari kekamarnya, dan tawanya pecah saat itu juga! Bahkan terdengar samar sampai ruang tengah.

Heechul yang ngga bisa menahan tawana ikutan kabur lagi.

0o0o0o00o00o

_Yesung pov_

Aku membuka mataku perlahan. Kutatap lantai kayu dibawahku. Lho? Kok aku tidur dilantai? Oh, iya! Aku ketiduran! Aku buru- buru bangun.

Kurasakan selimut tebal merosot dari punggungku. Aku menatap selimut itu, selimut Wookie? Dia yang menyelimutiku? Kenapa nggak membangunkanku aja.

Oh, iya! Ddangkoma! Aku baru ingat. Aku berdiri dan mencarinya. Nggak ada! Kemana dia! Ddangkoma-ku tersayang?

Aku langsung berlari kedalam kamar.

Siiiiiing… Sepi! Nggak ada siapapun.

Kulirik jam, masih jam delapan pagi. Kemana Wookie?

Pandanganku tertuju pada sebuah kertas diatas meja Wookie. Kuambil kertas itu dan mulai kubaca secara perlahan dengan perasaan was- was.

_Hyung, aku pergi keluar dengan Henry. Dia bilang ada yang mau dibelinya._

_Sarapanmu sudah kusiapkan di dapur._

_Jangan lupa dimakan, ya., oh, iya.. Saenggil chukkae hamnida, hyung… Nanti malam aku akan pulang dan kita berpesta, ya.._

Aku merengut menatap surat itu. Henry lagi? Oh, iya.. Ini hari ulang tahunku.

Aku harus apa? Oh iya! Ddangkoma!

Aku mulai menyusuri setiap bagian di kamarku. Nggak ada.

Aku kan diruang tengah, berarti ddangkoma nggak akan jauh dari sana. Aku keruang tengah dan mulai mencari lagi. Nihil!

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku. Kok sepi banget. Aku berjalan kedapur. Nggak ada siapa- siapa. Hanya ada satu mangkok ramen untukku. Disampingnya ada surat lagi.

Kali ini dari Teukie hyung.

_Kalau kau sudah baca ini, cepat habiskan makananmu._

_Aku ada urusan dengan Kangin sejak pagi. Happy birthday, Sungie.._

Ada apa dengan orang- orang! Apa mereka nggak punya handphone? Semuanya menulis surat semacam ini.

Aku langsung menghabiskan ramenku.

Tanpa banyak bicara aku berjalan kearah kamar KyuMin couple. Di depan pintunya ditempel secarik kertas.

_KyuMin lagi pergi! Jangan ada yang berani masuk kekamarku!_

_By : Cho Kyuhyun._

Aku menarik kertas itu lagi. Dasar maknae gila!

Aku bergerak ke kamar EunHae disamping kamar KyuMin. Kalau ada surat lagi. Akan kubunuh mereka semua!

Eh. Nggak ada. Syukurlah.. Aku mencoba membuka pintu.

Kreek! Terkunci.

Apa mereka juga pergi.

Syuut! Tiba- tiba secarik kertas turun dari atas pintu kamar EunHae dan melayang melewatiku. Aku mengambilnya.

_Kami nggak ada dirumah! Weee…._

_By : EunHae_

Kuinjak surat itu. Mereka memang sengaja mempermainkanku, ya?

Aku muak!

Aku duduk di sofa ruang tengah sambil merengut. Ultah apaan, nih.. Pacar ngga ada. Teman juga pada pergi sendiri- sendiri. Mana ddangkoma juga ngilang lagi. Nggak ada jadwal juga untuk hari ini. Aaarghh! Aku benar- benar sial.

Tapi…. Kalau ternyata wookie memang lebih mencintai Henry.

Aarggh.. Kurasakan air mataku mulai menetes.

Eh? Aku menangis? Aargh! Ini memalukan banget!

_Yesung pov end_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Yesung sudah duduk sambil merengut disofa.

" Anneyeong!" Sapa Leeteuk dan Kangin bersamaan. Keduanya masuk sambil bergandengan tangan dan tertawa- tawa. Mereka menatap Yesung.

" Ah, jong woon.. Happy birthday!" Seru Teukie sambil berjalan kearah Yesung dan memeluk dongsaengnya itu.

Yesung tak balas tersenyum atau memeluknya Ia masih merengut.

" Kau kenapa? Ini kado untukmu." Ucap Kangin sambil melemparkan sebuah kantong plastic kearah Yesung.

" Dari mana kalian? Aku benar- benar ditinggal sendirian di dorm ini."

Teukie hanya tersenyum menatap anaknya yang masih merengut itu. " Mianhaeyo, jong woon.. Tapi sekarang kami disini, kan.. Lalu, mana yang lainnya?"

Yesung mengangkat bahu. " Jangan tanya aku, sudah kubilang aku ditinggal sendirian, kan. SENDIRIAN!" Tegas Yesung sambil meraih kado yang dilempar Kangin dan membukanya.

_Ngomel- ngomel tapi kado gue diterima juga, kan? Dasar nih anak.._ Batin Kangin geli.

Begitu isinya terlihat Yesung melongo. " Woow.. mantel baru!" Serunya senang.

Kangin ikut tertawa. " Bagus kan?"

" Gomawo, hyung!" Seru Yesung kegirangan.

" Anneyong!" Kali ini suara imut Sungmin yang terdengar.

" Mana? Sini!" Seru Kyuhyun cepat.

" Ini.. Ini.." Balas Sungmin lagi.

Yesung, Teukie dan Kangin menatap kearah pintu bingung.

" Surprise! Saenggil chukka hamnida, Yesung hyung!" Seru keduanya sambil memperlihatkan sebuah kotak berukuran sedang kearah para hyungnya.

" woow.. Besar.. Apa itu?" Tanya Kangin penasaran.

Kyuhyun meringis. " Buka aja.." Ucapnya sambil menenteng kadonya kearah Yesung dan menyerahkannya kepada hyungnya itu.

Yesung menerimanya.

Uggh!

" Berat!" Seru Yesung kaget. " Apa ini?"

Kyuhyun hanya meringis lagi. " Kado special dariku dan my Minnie.."

Sungmin berdiri di sisi Kyuhyun dan cowok itu merangkulnya.

Yesung membuka kadonya dan ia kembali meloto tak percaya. " Kandang?"

Sungmin tertawa. " Kurasa para ddangko-brothers hyung harusnya pindah rumah. Kandangnnya yang sekarang udah jelek banget." Belanya.

Yesung merengut awalnya tapi akhirnya ia tersenyum. " Ok, gomawo.. Tapi ddangkoma sedang hilang sekarang." Ucapnya sedih.

" Nanti juga ketemu." Ujar Teukie santai sambil mengedipkan matanya kearah Kyuhyun..

" Oke, aku ke kamar dulu." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil melangkah meninggalkan mereka.

Sungmin duduk disisi Yesung. " Wookie masih belum pulang?"

Yesung kembali berwajah datar sambil mengangkat bahu.

Tak lama kemudian, member yang berada di dorm atas datang juga. Heechul, Hankyung, Siwon, Kibum, Shindong dan plus Zhoumi yang nginep di dorm atas.

Semuanya membawa kado untuk Yesung. Untuk sementara cowok itu melupakan masalahnya.

Namun, jam 11 malam..

" Wookie, Henry, Donghae dan Eunhyuk kemana, sih?" Gerutu Heechul kesal. Kue yang sudah mereka beli akan dibawa pulang oleh Eunhyuk dan Donghae, tapi tuh dua bocah nggak muncul- muncul.

Sungmin menatap ponsenya kesal. " Ditelepon juga ngga diangkat.."

Yesung hanya diam.

" Kau sudah telepon Wookie?" Tanya Siwon akhirnya sambil menatap Yesung cemas.

Yesung hanya mengangkat bahu. " Mungkin dia memang lebih mencintai Henry daripada aku."

" Hwaad?" Seru Zhoumi kaget. " Masa Wookie memilih Henry! Jangan sembarangan, hyung." Ucapnya sambil bersimpuh menatap Yesung. " Bagaimana denganku?" Serunya lagi menambah suasana panic.

" Sudahlah.." Ucap Hankyung menengahi. " Mereka pasti kembali, kok.."

" Tapi bagaimana kalau nggak?" Sekarang giliran Yesung yang frustasi. " Aku.. Aku.. Lebih baik aku sendiri saja kalau Wookie memilih Henry.. Huaaa.." Yesung mulai menangis dengan tampang lebayna sambil memeluk umma.

" Cup.. Cup.." Ucap Teukie lembut. " Sabar, ya.. Sabar.."

" Wookieee…. Jangan tinggalin aku.." Ucap Yesung lagi.

Tiba- tiba..

Bragh! Gedebuh! Bragh! Prang! Jedung- jedung! Crek- kecrek- kecrek, preeeettt! (jangan Tanya author itu bunyi apaan. ^_^)

Semua orang di ruang tengah terdiam.

" Bunyi apaan tuh? Heboh banget?" Tanya Sungmin. " Eh, iya.. Kyu mana kok nggak balik- balik kesini, ya?"

" Kedengara dari kamar EunHae hyung, tuh." Balas Kibum.

" Hantuu!" Seru Shindong heboh sendirian sambil berlari dan bersembunyi dibelakang Kangin. Ia tetap mengunyah keripik kentang ang daritadi dipegangnya.

" Heh! Malah ngumpet. Sana lihat!" Seru Kangin galak sambil melotot menatap Shindong.

" Nggak mau.. Kalau hantu beneran, trus aku dibawa gimana? Nggak ada lagi member yang cute kayak aku, kan.."

Kangin makin melotot. " Cute pale lo." Umpatnya sangar.

" Baiklah.. Ayo kita lihat ada apa." Ucap Teukie sambil menarik Yesung bangun.

Yesung berdiri. " Aku juga hyung?"

" Semuanya." Ucap Teukie lagi.

Kesepuluh cowok itu melangkah takut kekamar EunHae. Suara itu nggak terdengar lagi saat mereka tepat sampai didepan kamar EunHae.

" Coba buka." Gumam Siwon.

" Nggak bisa, dkunci." Jawab Yesung. Iya memang, tadi pagi saat ia ingin masuk kan memang dikunci.

" Coba aja buka sana!" Seru Sungmin yang sudah ngumpet dibalik Kibum.

" Aku?" Tanya Yesung bingung sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Yang lainnya mengangguk.

Yesung yang memang bodoh itu yah mau- mau aja disuruh buka pintu. Ia mendorong pintu sambil baca- baca (what?).

_Nggak bakal kebuka, deh.. orang tadi sudah kucoba._

Tapi tebakan Yesung meleset! Saat ia mendorong pintu itu kuat- kuat. Pintu itu terbuka lebar.

" Waaa!" Para member dibelakangnya menjerit tiba- tiba.

Yesung terkejut dan secara refleks jongkok sambil menutup matanya.

" Ada apa? Ada apa?" Tanyanya panic.

" Buahahahaha!" Tiba- tiba sema teman- temannya tertawa geli melihat kelakuan konyol Yesung.

Yesung perlahan melongo sambil membuka matanya. Ia terkejut melihat Wookie, Eunhyuk, Donghae, Henry dan Kibum sudah ada didalam ruangan itu sambil tertawa.

" Hyuung! Saenggil chukka hamnida!" Seru Wookie sambil berlari memeluk Yesung.

Yesung masih melongo. " Wookie?"

" Happy birthday.. happy birthday.. Happy birthday!" Seru teman- temannya yang lain sambil mengerumuni Yesung.

Yesung masih melongo sambil menatap Wookie. " Bukannya kau pergi dengan Henry?"

Wookie hanya cengir- cengir polos. " Itu cuma bohongan aja. Sejak pagi kami berempat dikamar ini sambil menghias ruangan sambil sembunyi- sembunyi." Jawabnya santai.

Yesung semakin melongo. " Kukira… Kau.. Se.."

Wookie langsung membugkan mulut Yesung. " Aku nggak akan pergi, hyung." Ucapnya manis sambil tersenyum.

" Lalu apa yang kalian lakukan waktu dikamar dan luka itu?"

Ryeowook menyentuh plester. " Kan sudah kubilang, ini tergores meja. Saat itu aku dan Henry sedang menyembunyikan alat- alat untuk pestamu dan karena buru- buru ia mendorongku hingga leherku tergores." Jelas Wookie.

" Taman bermain itu?" Tanya Yesung lagi.

" Cuma akal- akalan aja." Jawab Henry sambil cengengesan kayak kuda.

" Adegan lempar baju itu?"

Wookie dan Henry melongo sambil bertatapan. " lempar baju apa?" Tanya Henry bego.

" Yang dikamar! AKu dengar!" Bela Yesung lagi.

Otomatis Wookie dan Henry tertawa keras.

" Hyung! Waktu itu kan panas. Salah kalau aku buka baju? Dan karena meletakkan sembarangan, henry main asal lempar aja bajuku." Jawab Wookie sambil terus tertawa geli.

" Makanya jangan berpikiran macam- macam dulu." Ucap Donghae sambil tertawa kencang.

" Ini semua ide Kyuhyun dari jauh- jauh hari. Kami semua sudah tahu dan ikut menjalankan rencananya." Ucap Sungmin sambil memeluk Kyuhyunnya lembut.

Yesung menatap Kyuhyun kesal. " Kau!"

" Piss, hyung!" Seru Kyuhyun.

Wookie memeluk Yesung lagi. " Aku punya satu hadiah lagi, niih.."

Yesung menatap Wookienya penasaran. " Nae?"

Wookie mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kotak kecil yang sejak tadi dipegangnya. " Tadaaa!" Serunya.

Ia mengeluarkan ddangkoma yang sudah bersih dan dililit pita merah dan memperlihatkannya pada Yesung.

" ddangkoma!" Seru Yesung girang sambil mengambil kura- kuranya itu. Ia menatap Wookie lagi. " Kau yang menyimpannya?"

Wookie mengangguk. " Kasihan dia harus menemanimu tidur di ruang tengah. Jadi dia kupindahkan dan aku membersihkan cangkangnya. Jadi bersih, kan?"

Yesung mengangguk. " Wookie! Saranghaeyo!" Serunya sambil memeluk Wookie dan mencium cowok itu lembut di bibirnya.

Wookie ikut tersenyum. " Nado saranghae, hyung.. And Happy birthday." Balasnya.

" Oke! Mulai pestanyaa!" Seru Kangin sambil mengambil sebuah coke dan mengocoknya. Saat dibuka, isinya tumpah kemana- mana.

" hyung! Jangan kotori kamarku, dong!" Seru Donghae marah.

" Kalau ada yang tumpah disini! Kalian harus membersihkannya!" Seru Eunhyuk lagi menambahkan.

Yang lainnya nggak perduli dan tetap melanjutkan berpesta.

* * *

Gomawo kalo udah mau baca fanfict gajebo ini, yaa..

review please..

demi kebaikan kita semua.. hhehe

Hwaiting!


End file.
